


Colourful

by cayra



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Shousetsu BangBang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cayra/pseuds/cayra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe, if he had actually remembered why the hell he had banned hair dye from his bathroom, Esteban would not have let his crazy boyfriend talk him into helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colourful

Maybe, if he had actually remembered why the hell he had banned hair dye from his bathroom, Esteban would not have let his crazy boyfriend talk him into helping. His wonderful, aggravating boyfriend who had brought cake and had given him lots of nice scratchies that turned Esteban into a puddle of goo during their afternoon nap. It would have saved him from being showered in lukewarm water each time his shoulder was knocked into the faucet, or breathing in fruity-smelling foam bubbles when Jian pulled him down to bite him in the shoulder. He minded the biting the least, even though it hurt.

Alas, Jian had already bought the dye, placing it on the bathroom counter with the pointed comment that Esteban should not be the only one allowed a shiny hair colour. Esteban 'did not really think Jian was stupid enough to go out and spend a lot of money when he had a professional hair-dresser-in-training for a boyfriend, right?'

Esteban did not think dark green was shiny.

Esteban had liked Jian's hair as it was

\- long, brown, soft and his favourite plaything -

but it still was Jian's decision. A cut would have been an entirely different matter.

At first Jian had kept still, only fidgeting lightly from time to time, for which Esteban was grateful. Jian usually could not sit still for more than a few moments, but he had managed to endure through almost twenty minutes, one and a half bottle of dye and two thirds of his hair getting lathered with it. Jian was not a patient person so Esteban had half expected him to move too fast when he bade Jian to turn around and face Esteban so the rest of his hair could be reached. There went some dye splotches on Jian's shoulder that needed to be cleaned away. The thank-you kiss he accepted, too, wary of the sticky hair so close.

He had not expected to be yanked into the tub after the kiss or he would not have lost his footing like that, toppling over and crashing into Jian.

"What the heck?" There would be a nice big black bruise forming on his shoulder later, as well as on his hip, Esteban knew. He pushed himself upwards with his hand on Jian's sticky shoulder

\- the jerk had the nerve to laugh at him -

and pulled in his lower body so his hipbones did not grate against the tub rim anymore. He managed to arrange his knees somehow on each side of Jian and glared at his lover. "Now tell me, what purpose did that serve?" he demanded.

Jian grinned even wider and slipped his

\- thankfully not dye-smeared -

hands beneath Esteban's shirt, digging his fingernails into Esteban's side. Esteban jolted at the small stings in a usually very ticklish area. "Hey!" But Jian kissed him again, cutting off further complaints. Only when Esteban felt like he was close to passing out from, among other things, lack of oxygen

\- he really needed to learn to breathe through his nose alone! -

Jian backed off a wee bit to amuse himself by using Esteban as a chew toy

\- Esteban would have to skip university for at least a day, no way he could cover up those bite marks -

scouring Esteban's jaw, neck and shoulders with teeth and tongue.

"H-hey!" The hand that Esteban raised to whack his lover clutched a strand of hair instead when Jian caught his earlobe between his teeth. "You were too far away to kiss properly." Jian murmured, licking over the mark. "More fun this way."

"You were not supposed to kiss me anyway, but to sit still and let me dye your hair!" This was it, Esteban was going to leave Jian here, halfway dyed and spotty, and laugh at him later! But first he had to get the damn faucet off and disentangle himself from Jian and his grabby hands and- "Jian Oyo, get away from my zipper!" It was bad enough he already had purple stains on his arm, he did not need them on his legs and other body parts

\- even if the dye washed off by the faucet stream was soaking into his pants and Jian had them open already -

so Esteban tried to kick him, as far as it was possible, Esteban's legs being wedged in between Jian's side and the the tub walls.

His next exclamation turned into a whine, Jian would pay for laughing at him and getting him into this position, for stealing his shirt and throwing it into a puddle of water on the bathroom floor and starting to bite somewhere Esteban actually liked that... or maybe not, but that he would decide later.

It was awkward and uncomfortable, Esteban was getting a crick in the neck from leaning down to kiss Jian and his legs hurt a bit from holding him upright at this angle, but it felt good, too, Jian's lips and tongue on his, Jian's hand kneading Esteban's backside, Jian's skin under Esteban's hands as he stroked down Jian's chest and over his cock. And the groan Esteban got to hear for that was surely worth a bit of discomfort.

Especially since Jian's hand had not stayed on Esteban's backside for long, but had slipped lower, massaging and pushing against Esteban's entrance now. Esteban rocked back against those fingers, then stilled - they were sticky with something slightly cold. "I hope that's not dye or you'll be walking around with more than just a purple cock tomorrow." he threatened.

Jian chuckled,

\- "Bubble-bath. Try farting bubbles?" -

then pushed his fingers in a bit harder.

"No...thanks." Esteban gasped. He knew that tone. Jian was feeling playful. Usually that resulted in even stranger messes than the one they were in right now. If Jian won, that was. Which Esteban was not intending to let him. He had learned at least that much from earlier disasters.

So though he relaxed and leaned into Jian's stretching fingers, he made sure to retaliate and keep Jian distracted. He shifted forward not only to give his lover better access, but also because when he lay half-sprawled over Jian's chest, he did not have to strain anymore to reach Jian's nipples

\- sucking and licking on one until Jian shoved him away and towards the other, cursing -

and when Jian's finger found something nice, he did not only cry out because it was very nice indeed, but also because Esteban knew Jian loved his voice.

"Hurry up a bit if you don't want to be the one left hanging." he told Jian as he leaned up for a kiss, straining against his lover just to make sure the point got across. Jian grunted, bit him and withdrew his fingers to get some more bubble bath, which was terribly inadequate, but Esteban was going to be sore tomorrow anyway.

Estban let up the teasing until Jian had finally managed to push in all the way, because this at least was something they agreed on. Not much fun if he riled Jian up for nothing. Though he could pretend he would.

They had somehow managed to shift inside the tub so they were away from the faucet and it's hard edges and Esteban had even gotten Jian into a good sitting position. Now Esteban did not have to hold himself so awkwardly anymore and most importantly, he had a lot more control.

Enough control to push the almost empty dye bottle out of Jian's reach

\- bubble bath did not leave stains thankfully -

and push his lover's hand somewhere more appropriate, like Esteban's backside.

Jian was frowning, so Esteban kissed him once again. "What's wrong? I'm where you wanted me, ain't I?" Jian bucked upwards impatiently, and Esteban half laughed, half groaned at that. Jian did not seem all that happy with him, planted firmly where he was and leaving Jian almost no room to move. Esteban pinched the nipple he had abused so thoroughly earlier, then wrapped his arms around Jian's neck, buried his face in Jian's shoulder and raised his hips the slightest bit before sagging back down.

"Damn you." was the reply he got as Jian clenched his hands into Esteban's thighs to pull him upwards again,

\- Esteban could feel the muscles in Jian's shoulders straining but the angle was too bad to achieve more than a bit -

then let him drop and bucked up at the same time. "You little..."

"Mhmmm, your own fault, you know how seriously I take my work..." Esteban told him breathlessly. He rolled his hips a little, then sat still again.

"Want me to beg?" Jian's hands settled on Esteban's back, fingernails just sitting on the skin without digging in. Jian's breath against Esteban's earlobe tickled. "As tempted I am to say I want you to, I've heard that before, so no thanks." Esteban kissed his shoulder, then pushed himself upwards on his arms. "You can take care of the bathroom cleaning later, though." he added, then began to move.

Jian seemingly took the deal, for he shifted one hand to Esteban's shoulder, the other to his hip to make sure he really kept moving and did not fall into an unfavourable position again, trying to match Esteban's rhythm with his own movements.

Esteban's erection slapped against Jian's stomach as they fought to find a pace that suited both of them and Esteban would have laughed if he had not been busy keeping Jian from leaving bitemarks everywhere. Bruised lips were the lesser evil and Jian had never bitten him too hard there.

Jian's thrusts kept becoming more forceful, so Esteban had to fight to keep his balance.

Then suddenly, Esteban's knee slipped from where it had been wedged firmly and he tilted sideways, having to grab a handful of Jian's hair to keep his face from smashing into the tiled wall, literally falling into Jian's next thrust, hearing him shout - and then he saw stars.

Esteban must have blacked out for a moment, for Jian had to haul him upwards before he inhaled the strangely tinted water that had gathered around them. He fumbled for the plug with one hand, wondering if had hit his head after all, but he did not feel any pain in that area. He just felt a bit fuzzy. When he heard the water rush down the drain, he let go of the plug chain and flopped over onto Jian's chest, pillowing his head on Jian's arm for a moment. "I'm staying in bed tomorrow." he announced quietly.

Jian's answering rumble felt like a minor earthquake. Jian ran a hand through Esteban's hair, massaging and scratching lightly, the he stopped and let out a snort. "You have purple spots among the green."

Esteban poked him in the side without raising his head. "Probably goes well with your purple-brown stripes."


End file.
